In Time
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: You'll see. ...You'll see.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (which actually, is probably for the best)._

**A/N: **Talking about poetry with a fellow FFdotnet user, and also reading something on tumblr inspired me to write a poem.. which somehow joined with how I already wanted to write about Crowley, creating.. this. o_O; I barely write any poetry, and I don't really think I'm much of a poet, but still.. I hope you enjoy it, regardless!

* * *

><p><strong>In Time<strong>

**.**

Time is rotting, and all else follows its lead.

We cling onto the many tails, desperately; inevitably -

_drip-drip-drip-drip_ how it _bleeds_.

Every – last – one. Lost;

Gone.

You wouldn't believe how precious they are

Those drops.. So easily spilt; so easily _wasted_.

.

It is a beat. Beat beat _beat beat _mastery; crucifying

like a heart to its hopelessly human owner.

One-two one-two.. Dance after dance-

Give it up. (Wish I could.)

..Not much of a chance.

.

Life. Roll the dice, and keep hoping.

Be pathetic – hope a little bit more..

go on try and try and try and _try_

Until endless sweat is thick and filmy

On your sweet, _earnest_.. little face.

.

Time is running out, like every other option.

Pieces of sunshine wrenched from each, desperate grasp -

_drip-drop-drip-drop _oh don't go and _cry_..

You can do this – be _strong._ It's oh so _easy –_

Look at me.

I paved a path; my primrose dream

(Though of course, not without its price.)

.

Cloud nine. You're never ready to fall.

Expiry met with snarling, dragged over the edge –

Black pits and blacker souls burning burning _burning_

Furling red and rage ablaze, _throttling_ – savagery, _agony _so blind

A disintegration – distended, over flaming eternity.

.

Well. Aeons, perhaps. But watch time decay..

You're drowning up in smoke, torturous repeat again _again again_

'Breathing' incomprehension, wrung in crimson red..

Seeping slowly _dripdripdripdrip_ so slow but _hah_, finally -

Instant clarity! (..Yes, _I got it straight away._)

.

Warped, fragmented, the mirror shatters. Wholeness banished into 'reverie'

But noticing is such a chore, now there's so much else to _see._

Look, listen, feel – smell – taste – _imbibe_ –

Cavernous stage, painted vivid red the fire lights up your charred eyes.

Beautiful.

_So bloody _beautiful. Terrible screams in haunting melody..

Drawn out, assaulting sensation, and most of all.. _it isn't_ _me_.

.

How time rots, but there's no more to waste.

Warm your hands – gnarled imaginary 'flesh'

Burns burns _burns _yes let me _bathe_ in that inferno..-

No – Swim. Like a duck to water (paddlingpaddling_paddling_)..

Against the ruddy stream, _don't stop,_ or else (_guh_gaggingflailing_drowning_).

.

..The fervour is mockery, like the toasty surrounds.

Screaming screaming _moaning _clashing discordance..

Gorging for satisfaction, splattering drenched hollow 'souls'

-Pathetic. ..Really..

No class. Savagery, simply – is that all this is (all it can be)? _Truly_?

.

Grasp it – time; don't let it decay in your hold.

Every last reserve, pour it in.. Create my sanguinary _foundation_.

Lie, lie, lie _lie _some more.. Twist the truth; throttle its neck..!

Smarter than the whip,

Merciless;

A necessity – ascend higher and higher, pass ever more scourge..

Supremacy – waiting to be taken; to be seized; to be claimed as my own.

.

Not yet. Let time languish. There's so much to do..

Spat out from damnation, swirling matter decorating the now foreign,

polluted world. ..How it _reeks_;

Aches..

(Dregs of past feeling.) _Hah.._ Wish smoke could smirk.

.

That beat. Louder again, beat beat beat beat _flagellation_

Meaning is as instantaneous – grab a (meat)suit and

Dance. Heartless; lost to the conflagration.

One-two-three-four...-

(No deals, _no_ _chance_).

.

It all festers. Every town and city..

Bile from a new-found second-hand throat.

Stale within, _drip drip drip _added ooze of ages and

abuse. _Too much substance?_

(Not enough?)

..No matter – bill to fill, affluence to claim. Though

Must say – this 'literary agent'? Not half pretty.

.

Dusty, windswept trail. Opens out, closing in to nowhere (a backside).

Desolation, the Cross-Roads, and every choice has gone and died.

_Drip-drip-drip-drip _oh bugger this one's _crying _(However..)

Tempered steel now; I won't join you, watch:

Not a drop of pity...!

.

Ah, but _you can't see_. A blur of tears...

Eyes weak as glass – they'll shatter

Don't you worry.

A balm of travesty, silken nicey-nicey words...

(You'll crack soon enough; this'll be _easy._)

.

_Tick-tock-tick-tock_ time; pseudo-suspense.

Draw it out, play with it; a weapon in _my _hands.

Act the second.. Almost a wrap...

Satisfactory; glad we could agree:

_Mwah_

Pucker up, buttercup...

We're businessmen – obviously, seal the deal with me!

.

Close the distance. Closer, closer –

_Like there was never really ever much between us._

..Near-sodden face, fleshy lips; a taste..

(Unpleasant, fear-filled, carnal; _base_.)

Most agreeable... _So long, my dear_. Withdraw. (_See you in ten years._)

.

Time rots, but want an interlude? Let's pretend.

Calm before the ongoing, outrageous storm..

Brutality and horror, slavering;

dogging every careful step. _Do you mind?_

(...Do _I_..?)

Words, foul off a fouler tongue. Choose another, like

'Decadence'. Now _that's_ the burden I pull off so_.. stylishly_.

.

Sit back. Residence, grandiosely crafted; frill and luxury..

Degenerate in the sharp suit, poison sliding _trickling_

_drip-drop-drip-drop_ down the back of the throat.

Amber; citrus swirled in with tobacco caress...

_Mmm. _Quality. Nothing more, nothing less.

.

Back to the bloody symphony

_beat beat beat beat_ if it ever left.

No time to waste – I'll lead this dance:

Appellation: Crowley. _Darling.._ (Rest assured..)

It's a name you're _going to never forget_.


End file.
